


Prove It

by aumontalc



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumontalc/pseuds/aumontalc
Summary: After seeing Jane and Michael together, Rafael starts drinking and lets Jane know what is on his mind. My version of how things go down after 1x15.





	

Rafael turned away from the scene he'd just witnessed. After the last couple of days he'd had…fighting with Petra, struggling to keep his business afloat, having his proposal rejected by Jane…seeing her joking and laughing with Michael was the last thing he needed. No, he knew what he needed. A stiff drink.

* * *

Opening the door to Rafael's suite, Jane walked in with her bags of take out. "Rafael," she called to the room at large. "I hope you don't mind, but I got Indian food. I've been craving it all day."

Rafael slowly rose from his chair and made his way to Jane. He took the bags out of her hand and set them on the table. Lifting her chin with his index finger, Rafael lowered his mouth down to hers. He kissed her with such passion Jane was afraid that he'd suck the very life out of her, but she couldn't stop herself from responding in kind. The kiss could have gone on for hours but suddenly Rafael backed away from her or should she say stumbled away?

In a matter of seconds, Jane realized that Rafael was completely sloshed. Of course, her first clue should have been the overwhelming stench of scotch emanating from him. Then again, she'd been far too intoxicated by what he was doing to her mouth to pay much mind to that. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she could get drunk just from kissing him. There was secondhand smoking. Was there secondhand drinking?

Jane was rudely dragged from her thoughts by Rafael's laugh. It wasn't his natural laugh. This one was bitter and joyless.

"See Jane. This is why I thought we could work. When we kiss, there's so much heat, so much fire. You almost fooled me with your kisses," he said, shaking his finger at her. "But not anymore."

Jane looked at him as if he had sprouted wings and tusks. "What are you talking about?"

Rafael began to pace the floor, albeit somewhat clumsily. "Do you love _me_? Because I know I love you. You know what your problem is Jane." He points to his head. "You overthink things. You never just feel. You can't make a decision until you've thought it through a hundred times and then another hundred times with all the worst case scenarios. That's not how you should live life. Sometimes you know deep down in your gut," To emphasize his point, Rafael struck his stomach with his fist. "That it's right."

Jane approached Rafael with an uncomfortable smile on her face. She had absolutely no clue where this was going or where it had come from but she did know that her boyfriend was drunk and needed to sleep whatever this was off. "Rafael, why don't we get you to bed?"

"I'm not tired," he slurred. "And besides I need to finish what I was saying…What was I saying?"

"You were talking about love and how you should follow your gut."

Rafael blinked, searching for his previous train of thought. "Right. Right. I knew deep down in this area," he said, waving his hand around his lower abdomen and refocusing Jane's attention back on his rock hard abs. "That I loved you. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I had no doubts. None at all. Until I saw you and Michael canoodling with each other."

"Canoodling? Michael and I haven't canoodled since before we broke up. What in the world are you talking about?"

"OK. Maybe I don't know what the word canoodling means but you were talking and laughing with him."

"So?" Jane asked, a little bit of anger creeping into her voice. This was not how she had planned to spend her evening, arguing with her boyfriend.

"So?" Rafael practically shouted, startling Jane. This wasn't the Rafael she knew. The Rafael she knew was calm and controlled at all times. The man wildly gesturing before her was the furthest thing from calm and controlled. The man she knew never showed even a hint of jealousy, but the man before her was oozing it. Honestly, she didn't know what to make of it. Jealousy wasn't really her thing. She was no man's possession, but the spark in his eyes was kind of turning her on. She quickly shook her head. There was no time for thoughts like that. Damn these pregnancy hormones!

"This ruins everything!" he declared.

Rolling her eyes, Jane replied, "How does this ruin everything? I was just talking to Michael. Is that a crime?"

"No, but it makes me doubt you and I've never done that before. I trusted you, but now I've got all sorts of thoughts running through my head." He tried to make a wheels turning motion but it looked like he was just flapping his hands near his face. Jane was keen to note the irony of his hurtful words contrasted with his stooge-like actions. "I'm wondering if this," he motioned, indicating the two of them. "is all happening because of the baby. Because you didn't grow up knowing your father and you don't want your child to have the same thing happen to him. That's why you're with me out of duty to our child, not out of love."

"That's crazy Rafael, of course I love you. I'm with you because I love you."

Rafael continued on. "I wonder if maybe deep down you still want Michael. I can't lie when I saw you two today you looked so natural, so at ease. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him back. You looked just like two peas in a cod. You both like to plan everything out. I'm never going to be like that. I'm never going to be like him. Maybe you really should go back to Michael."

By this point, Jane had heard enough. Lifting her hands in surrender, she said, "You are drunk. This is not a conversation we should be having when you're like this. Sleep this off and tomorrow you're going to realize that you were paranoid over nothing."

* * *

Jane tapped out a tune on Rafael's door. It was early afternoon. Surely Rafael had had time to sleep off all the crazy talk he'd been spouting yesterday. She'd been slightly concerned by seeing him that way, but hadn't taken it to heart. These last few months had been such a buzz of activity for him - he'd gotten divorced, lost his father, lost his company, not to mention he was preparing to be a father and starting a whole new relationship with her. It was amazing he'd stayed sane for so long. A little chink in his immaculate armor wasn't going to scare her away.

When Rafael opened the door, Jane breathed a sigh of relief. He had washed up and looked completely sober. She stood on tiptoe to greet him with a kiss, but he backed away.

"Jane, we need to talk."

A sinking feeling started to weigh down on Jane's chest. Maybe last night hadn't been a fluke. Smiling, Jane tried to shrug it off. She couldn't read minds. Maybe she was misinterpreting the vibes he was giving off. "OK. Shoot."

He motioned to the couch and sat next to her when she'd found a comfortable position. "I know you think I should just forget about last night, but I can't. It hurt me to see you with Michael. I love you, Jane, but you don't love me like I love you. It's not your fault. You can't help the way you feel, but I think you should go back to Michael."

Jane shook her head. "Why do you keep bringing this up? There is nothing, I repeat, nothing between Michael and me anymore. It's over. I love you now. I want you, only you. Can't you see that? Michael and I are friends at best, but more often than not we're just awkward exes. He has no claim to my heart anymore. You're the one who has it."

Rafael looked at her incredulously. "Really? I don't see it that way. For someone who has moved on and is in another relationship you sure spend a lot of time with him. It's obvious that he still loves you and I think if you were really honest with yourself you'd admit that you still love him too."

Panic started to crawl up Jane's throat, constricting her airway. Why was this happening? She felt like her life was spinning completely out of control and she couldn't figure out how to stop it. She was afraid of what turn this conversation would take. She needed to put an end to all of Rafael's doubts or a decision would be made that neither of them could turn back from. Grabbing Rafael's head, she pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him feverishly. He wouldn't be able to deny this. Their chemistry was unlike anything she'd ever known and she suspected any unlike he'd ever known too. Pulling back moments later, she whispered breathlessly, "If I loved him, do you think I could kiss you like that?"

"If you loved me, why didn't you say yes to my proposal?"

Almost speechless, Jane was only able to let out gibberish sounds for the first few moments. "I…um…Rafael. You know I need time. All of this is happening so fast and I need time to process, time to think. Why can't you see this from my point of view?"

"I am. This is your subconscious telling you that we don't belong together and that you should get back with Michael."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Jane practically shouted, standing up. "You are talking nonsense. I love you. Why can't you see that?"

"If you love me, prove it."

"Rafael, I don't know how. You won't believe the words coming out of my mouth. I'm at a loss for how I can convince you that when I say I love you, I do."

Shrugging, Rafael stood up. "Actions speak louder than words Jane. When I saw you with Michael I saw how natural and authentic that relationship was. As much as it kills me to let you go without a fight, I know I'd be fighting a losing battle. Michael's going to win no matter what I do. I still want to be a part of my child's life. Nothing could stop me from doing that, but I think we need to accept that you and I aren't going to work out. As much as I love you, I need to let you go."

"You can't be serious."

"But I am, Jane. This is over. We're over."

* * *

Jane wrapped her arms around her burgeoning belly and continued to sob. She still couldn't wrap her head around what had just happened. She and Rafael had broken up. No amount of pleading or rationalizing with Rafael could fix that. Jane was completely flummoxed as to how one interaction with Michael could make Rafael think she didn't love him. Why did he doubt her?

Hearing the door to her bedroom open, Jane quickly sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She didn't need her abuela to see her like this. But once she saw that it was her mother, Xiomara, instead, she openly began to weep again. Xo joined her on the bed and took her in her arms.

"Jane, what happened?" her mother asked.

"Rafael…Rafael and I…we…we," she hiccoughed, barely able to get out the words. "We broke up!" she cried before dissolving into a heap of tears yet again.

Xo began to rock back and forth, back and forth. "Shhh," she murmured, rubbing her daughter's back. "Tell me everything that happened."

Jane caught her mother up on the events of last night and this afternoon. "He says I don't love him that Michael is who I really love."

"Do you? Do you wonder if you made a mistake choosing Rafael? Do you ever think about going back to Michael?" Xiomara asked.

Jane looked at her mother as if she had lost her mind. "No, mom. I don't love Michael anymore. And I don't think about being with him. I know I made the right choice with Rafael. There is no doubt in my mind. He's the one. Sure, I miss Michael's friendship. I want him to be my friend but he's not the love of my life. Rafael is."

Xiomara sighed. As much as she loved and wanted Michael to be a part of her family, wishing for something that would never happen was futile. She knew deep down in her bones that what Jane had with Rafael was real or at least Jane thought it was real. Nothing she could say or do would change that. The only thing she could do was be supportive of her daughter and the man she loved.

"Well, what are you going to do to convince him? He wants you to prove that you love him. So what are you going to do about it?"

"See that's what I don't know mom. He wants to get married but I'm not ready for that. What else can I do?"

* * *

"Good morning, Rafael. I brought you some coffee," Jane said cheerfully, holding out the cup towards him.

Rafael looked up from his laptop. "Jane, is everything OK? Are you OK? The baby?"

Jane smiled and nodded, "I'm fine. We're both fine. I just came to see you. I've missed you."

Rafael sighed and got up from his desk. With his hand on her back, he guided her to the door. "Let's not do this Jane. Let's not drag this break up out any longer than we have to. I won't be able to take it."

He opened the door and ushered Jane out. Before Jane realized what had happened, she was standing outside his office staring at a closed door.

* * *

So he didn't want to be confronted at work, Jane would see if she could fare better at the gym. She knew he often worked out at night. He'd told her that he loved working out when the gym was deserted. He enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Jane's heart almost stopped beating at the sight of Rafael's bare chest. The sweat dripping down his tan, ripped torso was utterly fascinating. She could stare at him for days. When she saw him like this, Jane often questioned why she had taken her vow of chastity. Virginity was certainly overrated when one could have such perfection over her, inside of her. Realizing her thoughts were taking her down a dangerous path, Jane mentally shook herself out of her reverie.

Coughing, she made her presence known to Rafael. He looked up from where he was lifting weights and immediately stood up.

Jane rushed over towards him. "Rafael, I know you said you didn't want to see me…"

"But you're choosing to ignore my wishes anyway?" Rafael snapped as he reached for his shirt and shrugged into it.

"It's not like that, Rafael. Rafael?" Jane called as Rafael walked away from her and out the door. "Rafael!"

* * *

Jane tiptoed as quietly as she could into Rafael's bedroom. Over the past two days, she'd tried countless times to get his attention and each time he completely ignored her. Well, she was fed up with it. They belonged together and she'd had it up to here with his whininess.

Jane crept silently up to his bed, careful not to wake him. The corners of her mouth tilted in a soft smile. As perfect looking as he was, he still had flaws. He snored as loud as a bulldozer which actually worked to her benefit. He hadn't heard her sneak into his suite. Crawling on the bed as quietly as she could, she made her way until she was sitting squarely upon his chest. If he wasn't going to let her talk, then she was going to have to literally hold him captive. Fortunately, her extra baby weight was going to help make that a reality.

Rafael slowly woke up feeling a heaviness on his chest. Disoriented, he at first panicked and thought he was having a heart attack. He quickly began to realize that his heart wasn't going out on him but there was someone actually sitting on top of him.

"Jane, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to sit up. He was a little disgruntled to find that he couldn't do so easily. His tiny Jane wasn't quite so tiny anymore. "Get off me."

Jane shook her head. "No. Not until you listen to me. You've been ignoring me and I'm not going to take it anymore."

Rafael tried to sit up once more. It wasn't that he couldn't get up. It was just that if he sat up he risked knocking Jane off the bed and hurting her and their baby. So for all intents and purposes, he was her prisoner. He had no choice but to hear her out.

"Come on, Jane. Get up."

"No," Jane replied, bearing her weight further down on his chest. "You wanted me to prove that I love you so hear I am proving it."

"By smothering me to death?"

Jane ignored his sarcasm and began the carefully thought out spiel she had practiced over and over in her head on the drive over here. "Look Rafael, I don't know what you saw or what you thought you saw, but all I know is that what you think doesn't matter. Just because you think one thing doesn't make it true. The truth is I love you. And yes, there was once a time when I loved Michael too, but it was a different type of love. It was more platonic. My love for you has so much more potential. It just needs time to ripen, to blossom. When I think of what we could be, my heart practically bursts with excitement. I can barely keep my hands off you. I want to tell you everything I'm thinking. You lift me up when I'm feeling down. You're the father of my baby. There are so many reasons why we should be together, why I want to be with you. I know that we're end game, but come on man, we've only known each other for six months. Give me a break here. I need to get to know you better. What you saw between me and Michael wasn't love, it was familiarity. I've known him for years so it's easy to talk to him. When you and I have known each other that long, we'll be the same way. You just have to have patience."

Rafael sighed. She'd made a lot of good points and honestly, he hadn't felt right ever since he'd broken things off with her. He'd missed her. He hated acting like a jackass whenever he was around her. All he wanted to do when he saw her was hold her and kiss her.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm not getting up until you say we're back together."

Letting out another sigh, Rafael replied, "Fine. We're back together."

"Do you mean it?" Jane asked, slightly suspicious.

"Let me up and I'll show you how much I mean it."

Jane rolled off of him and situated herself on the other side of the bed. She hoped she'd said enough to convince him to give them another chance. The knot in the pit of her stomach immediately lifted as Rafael's face approached her own. Smiling, she wholeheartedly returned his kiss.

"I've missed you," he whispered. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes," Jane replied without a second's thought. "But you've got to promise me something."

Rafael gave a her a quick peck. "What? Anything," he said.

"You'll never give up on us again."

"Now that I know you're willing to fight for us, I'll fight for us too."

"You better," Jane said, before pulling Rafael's head down towards hers once more.


End file.
